Keep it Simple and Clean
by Neko.Axel
Summary: Axel and Roxas? ...Boyfriends? Read to find out more!


**Hi guys! I have a cute little story from a RP with a friend of mine. It isn't like the usual sexual stories XDD Those are TERRIBLE! I will go back and do those -._-.**

**Anyways! is HERE to give my little Fuzzbutt-readers a treat. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1:

It was early in the morning when the alarm clock chimed. Cloud groaned and slammed his hand dowm on the clock with a fist. He hated waking up in the morning just to go do a job. A job he cant even speak about. The blonde sighed and got out of bed. He went and got dressed in all black. This included a black muscle shirt, black, but baggy, black pants, and black shoes. He would always hide a few guns here and there on his person. Cloud did his dailies then went to go make coffee, only to find his younger brother Sora had already made it for him. _He has always been such an earlybird_, _C_loud thought to himself, accepting the coffee that was given to him.

"Why cant you talk of your job?" Sora seemed to ask this question every morning. _It annoys me so much... _Cloud choked on the boiling coffee that his younger brother had given to him.

After finally catching his breath, Cloud shook his head. "You'll find out eventually. I don't want you and Roxas to get tied into it as well."

"Oh okay... So when will you be back?"

"You two will probably be asleep." He responded quietly. He hated that he goes all day without seeing his brothers. Sometimes it could be days before he sees them again. He sighed. "Well... I am going to go... do give Roxas my regards." And just like that... Cloud was out the door.

Once Sora was sure that Cloud had left for sure, Sora went to Roxas' room, only to find Roxas had snuck out... again. _Where was he?_

Roxas groaned slightly, but tried to be quiet, knowing that he was not in his own house... or his own bed. He was underneath black silk blanket with somebody. He slowly sat up and looked at the sleeping figure next to him. The sunlight from the early morning rise began to peek through the window and shined in Roxas' face. It made his blue eyes sparkle. In the dim light, one could see that the figure right next to him had red spikes. The black silk made Roxas shiver slightly, being as soft as it is. He tried to readjust in the bed to to get the sun out of his eyes, also trying not to wake the sleeping bear. _Not a good idea._ Roxas thought to himself. Once his face was out of the light's reach, he sighed happily. He loved the sight of waking up to a sleeping redhead next to him. _I wonder if Axel feels the same about this..._ He thought, looking as if he was daydreaming. When he finally came to his senses, he looked over at the nearly demolished alarm clock. _Oh. Shit. 7am... I need to get home NOW._ He got out of the bed and began to get dressed into his clothes that were spread all over the floor. _I seeeriously hope my brother doesn't notice that I am not home.. that would just be super. _As he was trying to slip into his pants, his foot got caught in one of the legs, causing him to trip and fall onto Axel.

Axel groaned slightly and opened his eyes to look at a blonde who had fallen on him. "Oh wow, Rox. You are up early." He whispered, rubbing his eyes then his forehead, noticing the time. "I suppose you need a ride home?" Axel asked, stretching.

_His body... so toned... I am so glad it is mine... FOCUS. _Roxas looked up at Axel, his cheeks a slight red color. "Go back to sleep, Axel... I will be fine.." He hastily got off of Axel and the bed, pulling his skinny-jeans on.

Axel smirked. "You seem to be in a hurry... Was it really _**that**_ bad? I didn't think it was that bad at all." He chuckled.

Roxas' face became as red as Axel's hair. "N-no... it wasn't bad at all! I just know Sora will be worried.. Twin senses, I guess." He stuttered.

Axel propped himself up on his elbow and smiled cunningly. "If you need to get home faster, then let me know." He stated, watching the little flustered blonde scuttle around, gathering his clothes.

Roxas looked at the redhead. "It'll be a lot easier to explain if I walk there." Roxas assured his lover. _Well.. give me a longer time to think up a few decent excuses for why I was not in bed this morning. _He rephrased in his mind.

Axel chuckled slightly. "It's okay, Rox... You should really get going. Not tryin' to kick ya out or anythin'. Time's a tickin'." He ran his fingers through his spikes.

"Alright! Later!" Roxas replied, slipping his last shoe on and heading out the door. Roxas hastily went down the stairs and out the front door without alerting anybody. He slipped outside and began to power-walk back to his house. It took a few minutes, but when he opened the door...

Sora was freaking out. He had no idea where his brother was and was having a mental breakdown. Once he saw Roxas come through the front door, he jumped up and attacked Roxas. "Rooooooxxxyyyyyy!" He exclaimed like a little girl who had just found her mommy after losing her in a supermarket for a few hours.

_A wild Sora attacks.. What shall I use? Tell the truth, flee, cover up, or.._ "Hi Sora..." Roxas whispered, confused by his younger twin's worry.

"Oh. My. God. Where were you? I almost called the cops! You need to stop sneaking out! Where did you go?! Vital signs.." Sora speed-spoke, then began to check his twin's vital signs. Sora seemed to be like the motherly figure of the household. He would worry over anything that had any sort of meaning to him.

Roxas put his hands on Sora's shoulders and shoved him away, maintaining the grip on the male's shoulders. "Sora.. get ahold of yourself. I'm fine... It's alright. I just went out for another walk.. I didn't want to wake you up and I forgot to leave a note... I'm sorry." Roxas replied. He had gone on a walk, just not as early as Sora would think.

Sora didn't exactly buy it. "But Roxxxyyy! You were gone almost ALL night!" One could see that he was extremely worried and quite protective of his older brother, when, in turn, he would be the one that would need to be protected.

"Sora.. I got in super late...and didn't go to sleep. Actually, I'm exhausted. The walk didn't help me wake up at all." He lied smoothely.

Sora bought it. "Okay... then you should go get some sleep then.. Oh.. and what's that on your neck?"

_On my..?_ Roxas' hand went for whatever was on his neck, causing him to hiss slightly. _Fucking Axel... a hickey?! _"Oh I new I felt something bite my neck.. I have been itching it... It is a bug bite, Sora.. calm down.."

"Theeeen we need to put a warm spoon to the bite to get rid of the itch." Sora stated. He went to the kitchen. "I actually found that out on TV that it helps get rid of the itchies..."

"Sora.. It'll be fine..." Roxas assured him, not really listening to where he found out about the heated spoon.

"Knock Knock!" Sora looked at the door. "Hm..? What could that be? I'll get it!"

Roxas' eyes widened slightly. He hastily got to the door. "I will get it."

Sora blinked. "Since when did you become not-lazy?" He peered over his twin's shoulder and noticed a package on the ground.

Roxas knelt down to pick up the package and then went back inside. "I happened to be closer to the door. And do not expect it to happen again either." Roxas stated, looking at the labeling of the package, to see who it was for.

"Ooooh! A package! Who's it forrrr?" Sora asked like an excited kid.

"It's for you." Roxas stated, handing the package over to Sora.

"Eeee! I wonder what it could beeeee!" Sora ran off to his room to open the package.

"Knock Knock!" Roxas blinked and looked back at the door. _There is no way that there could be two packages in a row... Maybe I should answer it since Sora is currently occupied by a new shiny. A box. Like a friggin' cat. _Roxas answered the door to see Axel standing there. "Heya Rox.." Axel stated, hands in his front pockets of his pants. "You.. uh.. left your phone at my place. Thought you would have needed it." Axel pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to his lover. "You have a few missed calls from Sora." Axel stated, knowing not to be too loud due to force of habit.

"Thanks, Axel..." Roxas whispered, taking his phone and looking up at his boyfriend. "Do you wanna come inside to get something to eat?" He asked, curious.

Axel chuckled slightly and nodded. "Sure, why not?" He stepped inside once Roxas moved out of the way to let him in. Roxas closed the door behind him with a smile. "What do you have a taste for?" He asked. Axel had to think for a second. "Surprise me." He responded. Sora came in and froze when he saw Axel. "W-who is he?" He asked, shaking almost like a chihuahua.

"This is Axel. A... friend.. of mine." Roxas replied, getting the pancake mix out of the pantry. "Sora. Are you okay with eating pancakes?"

"PANCAKES!" Sora beamed. "What is he doing here then?" Sora asked. He seemed to be like a game of 20 questions... but worse. "How..." Sora was interrupted by Axel. "I am 21 years old, Sora. Chill." SOra was startled that the older male somehow knew what he was going to ask. Roxas just was listening to their small little conversation without saying as much as a word. Axel looked at Sora, who, being a motormouth, was still asking Axel questions. Since the redhead couldn't keep up with the questions: he just nodded and made little noises to show that he was still listening... Sort of. Roxas was slightly amused by Sora's enthusiasm.

Axel eventually spoke up to Roxas, morely to get Sora off his back. "I cannot believe it is almost Winter."

"Christmasssss!" Sora squealed. Roxas and Axel were surprised by the sudden outburst, although Roxas was morely used to the random outbursts. "Yes.. Christmas. Then New Years. Then the calandar repeats itself." He responded. Axel chuckled. "And everybody becomes one year older." He added on. "Anddd another year close to dying." Roxas stated. "Yep. that'll do it. Got it memorized?" He laughed, tapping his temple with his index finger.

_Maybe if Cloud won't tell me... Axel will! _"Axxell~! What is your job?" He asked, curious. Axel looked at Sora and shook his head with a chuckle.

Roxas' eyes widened slightly. So he came up with a subject change. "Do you realize that we have passed up our death day multiple times?"  
"Really?" Axel asked, looking back at Roxas.  
"Yea. Think about it. Just like we pass up our anniversary of birth, we pass the date we die, except for the year, every 365 days."  
"Interesting indeed." Axel responded with a slight nod. Sora was frustrated, since his question regarding Axel's job remained unanswered. Roxas continued to flip the pancakes in a steady rhythm, as if he had been doing them for quite some time. "Axel... you never answered my question..." _Fuck._ Axel thought to himself, looking back at Sora.

"Yeah, Axel. You didn't say your job." Roxas smirked, flipping the pancakes and putting them on a plate when they were a crisp golden-brown color.  
Axel chuckled slightly, not really wanting to answer the question about his job. "It really isn't that important of a job." He responded.  
"Oh but it is." Roxas stated.  
"Why do you say it is important?" Axel asked, raising one of his short eyebrows.  
"Because you spend part of every day doing the job. Isn't that important?" Roxas asked. _Bullseye._  
"Well in that case, I can tell you two later." Axel responded, patiently waiting for the pancakes to be done.  
_Goddamnit. Missed._ "Why not now?"  
"It would be a bit tough to handle." Axel replied with a small sad smile. "Anyways. Is the food ready?" _I am starving! Grrr... _  
Roxas smiled to his boyfriend. "Yes. It is ready." He whispered, setting the syrup, butter, and plates down on the table for free-grabs. In addition, he put down silverware, glasses of juice, and coffee on the table.  
Axel got two pancakes onto his plate. He took a knife and rubbed the butter into the buttermilk pancakes. The butter seemed to melt instantly once it was on the golden-brown goodness. Once he finished both pancakes, he put a little syrup on the pancakes and rubbed it in the pancake with his knife as well. It seemed rather odd of a habit to do, but it was not going to hurt anybody.  
Roxas ate his pancakes that were just lathered in butter. He cut them cleanly and carefully.

Once Axel finished, he picked up his plate as well as his napkins that he had used to wipe his face. The redhead cleaned his dishes and then came back to Roxas, ruffling his hair and whispering in his ear,"I gotta head off. Love ya." He then left the house.  
Sora was utterly confused by the actions that Axel used.  
Roxas shook his head and chuckled in order to hide some of the blush that somehow was painted onto his face in the shade of Axel's hair. Then, he went to clean up the dishes. "Once you finish, set them on the counter Sora. I will do them." He offered.  
Sora smiled and nodded madly. He did as Roxas said then went to the couch to play on the PlayStation 3.

Once Roxas finished all of the dishes, he went upstairs to take a nap.

Hours later, Cloud was home...early? _Why early? _Sora ran up to Cloud exclaiming he met a new person. Cloud chuckled and went to the kitchen to put the dishes away.

"His name was Axel!" Sora rambled on about the new person he supposedly met.

Hearing the name caused Cloud to freeze, ending up dropping the dishes he was currently holding. They shattered. "He is Roxas' friend!"

"Where is Roxas?" Cloud asked, not even concerned about the broken glass on the floor.

"Probably still in bed.. w-?" Before he could finish, Cloud was already off to Roxas' room. He looked both pissed and scared, which was odd for Cloud.

* * *

**So guys! That was the first chapter! I decided to chill and stop here because I figured that the first chapter should not really be too long OR revealing. The next chapter is BOUND to have more juicy seekrits inside :) Stay tuned for more!**

**Yours truly.**


End file.
